A promise that cannot be kept
by musicalitycrushed
Summary: Sakura goes to America to take care of her ill grandfather. She asks Syaoran a promise and he gladly kept it. Three years later, Sakura returns to and is shocked with the news she hears. What happened? Please R&R. SxS. One shot


**Summary: Sakura goes to America to take care of her ill grandfather. She asks Syaoran a promise and he gladly kept it. Three years later, Sakura returns to Japan with her grandfather and is shocked with the news she hears. What happened? Please R&R. SxS. One shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP DOES!**

--

* * *

A promise that cannot be kept

By: rondallagurl

--

**-Sakura's POV-**

The place was silent. No single sound heard. Not even a baby crying for his/her mother's milk or a bird singing happily on a branch of a tree. I searched for the people of the place though stayed as silent as I can. I went to each house I saw, knocking quietly.

I was getting dark, and I was in front of the last house I saw. Before I was able to knock, I heard something. Ignoring what I heard, I knocked furiously on the door. I no longer stayed quiet, I was curious to at least find a place to stay in.

I heard that thing again or rather sound. It was beautiful and sweet. It was getting louder and louder making me move towards the direction from where it came from. My feet moved uncontrollably, not listening to what my mind says. They brought me to a beautiful cherry blossom tree.

The sun was now setting, and the moon was ready to hit the sky. Hearing the sound getting louder and louder, I allowed my feet to lead me to another Cherry blossom tree.

But before I was able to get there, I saw a figure sitting under the tree holding a flute. My feet started moving again, bringing me to the figure. When I was standing in front of it, it stood; it's height a little taller than me. It's a male, yes, a man of my age. But I couldn't figure out who it was.

The moon now hit the sky, its full figure glowing brightly above us. Thanks to its brightness, I was able to see his face. His amber orbs staring into my green eyes. His brown hair was messy (as always). We smiled at each other, and I never dared to stop it.

Suddenly, I felt his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck, and melted into his chest. WE stayed like that for awhile, and when we pulled apart, he spoke with his oh so breathtaking voice.

"Hello Sakura!" He greeted me with another smile.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I knew you'd come here after leaving my house. I remembered that you always come here every time you're in trouble. Your cheerful face has disappeared and I'm very disappointed with that. Tell me Sakura, what's wrong?" He said.

"Syaoran, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'd lose you! That you won't remember me anymore and your love will fade when I'm gone."

**-Normal POV-**

Syaoran was now worried. What did Sakura mean when she said that? She was now in tears and Syaoran was hugging her tightly.

"Sakura, what made you say that?" Syaoran asked her curiously.

"Syaoran, I'm leaving for America tomorrow. My grandfather, my mom's dad, has fallen ill and; and I have to take care of him." Sakura said between sobs. "Syaoran, promise me that you will never forget me. Promise me that you'll love me forever. Please promise me that! And I'll do the same."

"I promise Sakura, I promise." Yes. He promised, but in his thoughts, '_I can't promise you that Sakura, I'm Sorry."_

--

**-Three years later-**

-At Tokyo airlines-

"Ahhhhhh..." Exclaimed a very tired Sakura. She has grown more beautiful and is now ready to face her Syaoran again. She was looking for a raven- haired girl named Tomoyo. Tomoyo promised to pick up her cousin at the airport together with Eriol and Meiling.

Sakura was brought back to reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and came face to face with Tomoyo. They both screamed and embraced each other tight.

"Tomoyo, I missed you so much!" Sakura screamed and giggled ignoring people's stares.

"Aw, I missed you too Sakura! Oh my, you're even more beautiful than before Sakura, what did grandpa do to you?" Tomoyo asked bringing her new video camera out and filmed Sakura.

"A lot! When he wasn't sick anymore, he hired so many people to teach how to fix myself better. It was great actually."

"Wow, I wish I was the one! Hehe!" Tomoyo joked patting Sakura on the back and leading her to the limo that was waiting for them in the parking lot. Tomoyo's bodyguards caught sight of them and carried Sakura's luggage. When they reached the limo, Sakura was greeted with 6 tight hugs and squeals.

"Oh she's even cuter now!" Fanren said and brought out her camera.

"I agree with you Fanren! Oh her cheeks are so, so soft!" Fuutie said pinching Sakura's cheeks.

"Yeah! Look at her silky hair. I can't wait to play with it!" Sheifa said touching and combing Sakura's hair.

"Eep! Sakura's a lot taller now! She can be a model." Feimei screamed and started to look at the magazines she brought for Sakura.

"Ooh, I can't wait to do everything a girl does with you Saku!" Meiling said holding Sakura's hands.

"I wish she was Syaoran's!" Yelan yelled making everyone (excluding Sakura) shut up and became tensed. Sakura, being the clueless girl we know, had no idea why everyone suddenly become quiet.

"Ehem!" A cough was heard and all heads turned to where the voice came from.

"Oh hi Eriol. I missed you!' Sakura greeted him, not knowing that she dismissed the awkward silence.

"I missed you too Sakura! Now, give me a hug!" Sakura obeyed and gave Eriol one of her special hugs. Those hugs were only given to the ones she loved.

Another awkward silence followed but was interrupted by the driver.

"Mrs. Li, I believe we should go now!" The driver announced smiling.

"Oh yes, go on now!" Yelan said waving her hand in a way of dismissing him.

The drive to the mansion was great! Sakura answered each and every question from the Li's. When they reached the mansion, 7 women and 1 one man entered the mansion with happy aura's.

"Ehem!" A very loud and clear cough came making everyone go silent. Sakura widened he eyes at the scene in front of her.

--

**Author's notes: Whether you like it or not, do not get angry at me okay? Hehe. And now on with the story. **

--

Right in front of her was Syaoran, one of his arms around a woman's waist, and on the woman's arms was a baby who had the exact crazy hair as Syaoran's. Confused and curious, Sakura tried not to cry at the very moment and act cool.

"He-hello L-Li, it's nice me-meeting you- a-again!" Sakura stuttered and brought out her hand.

"Hello Kinomoto, nice meeting you too again." Syaoran replied with so much coldness that it peirced Sakura's heart like a bomb. He shook hands with her. Sakura closed her eyes to bring back the tears that were ready to fall at anytime.

"_I promise Sakura, I promise." _Those words kept on repeating in her mind and all she could think of was, _"I hate you Syaoran! I hate you for breaking your promise."_

The others were to shock to talk but Yelan spoke with much confidence but inside nervous.

"Come on now Sakura, I know you're tired and want to go to sleep but you should stuff your little tummy first."Suddenly everyone's voices were heard and they headed to the dining room acting like nothing happened.

Sakura and Yelan were left in the main hall, silence between them.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I'm really sorry!" Yelan asked for forgiveness and held Sakura's hands.

"It's alright Yelan-chan, I'm fine!" Sakura answered trying her very best not to cry. With that, Yelan hugged her, smiled, and started walking to the dining room. She pretty much new that she had to get out so Sakura can bring her feelings out.

When Yelan was out of sight, Sakura broke into heavy tears. She never felt so heartbroken before and this is a one in a million shot in the heart.

-Sakura's POV-

'Why Syaoran why? Why did you break the promise? You promised me but why? You are a bastard Li, I hate you!' Sakura thought bringing all her tears and sorrows out.

After 10 minutes.

Sakura stood up and wiped her eyes. She told herself that she would move on and be happy for Syaoran. She would find another man and love him more than how she loved Syaoran. She deserves to be happy after all right?

Sakura walked to dining room and put on a fake smile. When she entered everyone was eating and chatting happily. She silently walked to a vacant seat that was in between Tomoyo's and Meilins's seats. They both looked at each other with worried eyes and decided to talk to Sakura.

"Are you alright Saku?" Meiling asked nudging Sakura in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yeah, are you?" Tomoyo asked handing Sakura a piece of tissue paper. When Sakura didn't reply, both females became more worried and decided not talk about it anymore. The rest of the evening went fine and it was time for everyone to retreat to their bedrooms.

Sakura was led to the guest room and was amazed with it's size. **(a/n: I'm to lazy to put description, sorry!) **

When the maid left, Sakura threw herself on the king sized bed and started thinking. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep. Who wouldn't be tired with traveling 18- 20 hours on plane anyway?

A figure came into her room and sat on her bed. He stroked her cheek and started to brush her hair with her hands. He sighed.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for breaking the promise, I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I didn't mean too! But the Li clan elders chose me bride and forced me to marry her. They said that she was more fit than you. I had no choice, I didn't want to lose the company. I don't love her cherry, I love you. Once again, I'm sorry." He said tears started rolling down his face. He kissed Sakura fully on the lips and left.

Sakura wasn't the only one heartbroken, everyone else was too. Syaoran, his sisters, his mother, his wife, Tomoyo, and Eriol.

--

**(sniff) I'm sorry, but I had no choice. TT...**

**I hope you enjoyed the story guys so please review. Thank you. I accept any kind of comments.**

**So review now!**

**Thanks and God Bless!**

**Buh- bye!**

**Rondallagurl..**

* * *


End file.
